


EXO: The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Gen, Superpower EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: EXO at the beginning- or before they got their memories on their past life back- and the events that lead them to reunite.





	EXO: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so please bear with me. Comments, directions, and suggestions are very much welcome.

“Now, now, Master, please rest”, Sehun heard Frankenstein mutter from the door of his laboratory.

“Do not worry about me, Frankenstein. I’ll just finish this and then I’ll retire for the night”, he answered, not bothering to look back.

He was focusing a malignant cell in a microscope; he is testing whether the antidote for the cancer cells he invented was working.

He straightened up from his position to reach out for the petri dish and the bluish liquid that was ‘Drap’; he began measuring the liquid with an automatic dropper, only to deliver the liquid on the petri dish. He watched with anticipation the result: the contents bubbled up and burned and became colourless.

“Ha! Look here, Frankenstein, I, Oh Sehun, made an antidote for cancer, the disease human beings are battling for centuries”, he exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child, while making bowing and hand gestures.

“Good job, Master! I’ve read from one of my ancestor’s journal that you’ve been working with that since then; I’m honoured that you’ve found the answer to your researches at the time I’m serving you”, Frankenstein said sincerely, clapping heartily.

“Well, this is hard to acquire, and I’m glad I hadn’t given up”, he said while picking up the container housing ‘Drap’.

“Master, your hard work had paid off well, but I wanted to send you off to sleep”, Frankenstein said, sounding a bit worried again, which made him feel sorry for the kid.

“Alright, don’t fuss”, he said while taking his lab gown off while walking towards the door to hang it on the rack. “What time is it?”

“It’s three thirty one in the morning, Master. If you head off to bed right now, you can get a couple of hours sleep”, Frankenstein answered as he followed him towards the elevator.

“I guess there’s nothing else I need to do”, he said as he watched his servant press the button. “You should rest, too. I’ll only take a shower, and then I’ll head to bed immediately after that”, he added as the elevator door opened.

“I’ll do it so, Master”, Frankenstein said while bowing, as the elevator door closed once again.

He let the elevator door close, and he felt the elevator ascend. He leaned over the railing as he let out a sigh; it has been a long day and though he does not really need sleep, he could use just a couple of hours’ sleep to recharge fast. He stepped out of the elevator once the door opened and went straight to his bathroom and started stripping for shower, which he ended rapidly.

He stopped by his study to pick up the files Dr. Zhang sent from China.

“I need to at least read the file, I haven’t even met the man yet he has helped me so much”, he whispered to himself.

Dr. Zhang helped him so much during his research with ‘Drap’; they corresponded when a fellow researcher introduced them in pen.

The files turned out to be a proposal for a joint charity project he is planning for the homeless family in Guizhou, and he is planning to accept; after all, his wealth is too much for him and he is willing to share to unfortunate people. Dr. Zhang wrote that his contribution to the project would serve as his payment for all the help he has received from him.

He wrote an e-mail instead of a handwritten mail to inform the man that he will contribute, and took the chance to ask when and where they would meet to survey the area and to receive proper orientation about the said project.

Just as he was about to stand up, he received a mail from Dr. Zhang, himself.

From: Zhang Yixing Lay  
Subject: Charity Project in Guizhou

Dr. Oh Sehun, I am grateful that you accepted my offer that I cannot help but reply to your mail just minutes ago; I am overly thankful that you decided to share your blessings to some of our unfortunate brothers and sisters, and I am sure your contributions will be of great assistance to them.

Regarding the date and time of our meeting, I have a rest house in Jeju Province and you have made mention on one of our correspondents that you live in Gyeongju; I will just have you escorted to the place at about a fortnight, if does not inconvenience you. You can bring along your colleagues and friends if you want to.

Tell me all about the research you have conducted, and your progress.

Yours,  
Zhang Yixing Lay

“Nice. In a fortnight at Jeju-do and it’s almost summer”, Sehun smiled to himself as he typed an affirmative mail, which he sent quickly.

He stood up from his chair and just plopped onto his comfortable bed. He was sure he just made a connection, which he considered a taboo; connection means someone will remember him and that should not be because it will be bothersome for an immortal like him, but he can’t help it, he would just migrate to another country in a few decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written much, and I'll continue posting if this is well received; I'm not yet confident in my writing skills.  
> And please, please, don't let this tank.


End file.
